theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Avrin
“Betray me and I’ll never forgive and forget for trust is the most important thing one can give when you have a job like mine.” –Avrin Halles ' Avrin Halles is the current leader of the powerbase’s Intelligence division. He believes that this powerbase can become a sufficient force to be reckoned with to fight the Eternal Empire of Zakuul.' Origin Story Avrin was born on Dromund Kaas in a low part of town. His mother was just a pretty woman who had the “honor” of spending a night of passion with a Darth of the Sith. After that night he left and she didn’t see him for 9 months during which she was pregnant. When she gave birth the Darth reappeared and decided to take care of them to see if his son was force sensitive… 5 years later, Avrin showed no sign of being force sensitive so the Darth had no more use for them so he tried to kill them but Arvin’s mother, Tessa Halles, had the spirit of mind to flee with Avrin. So Avrin was 5 years old and his father tried to kill him…..They fled to Coruscant where they could feel safe and out of his reach but of course they had to live in misery for two years they survived together but his mother was pregnant again…She had fallen in love with a Jedi Knight. During that time twins were born. They had to work more and the Jedi had vanished…. 3 years later he reappeared and when he found out that he had children he killed their mother and tried to kill them but Avrin this time managed to flee with his siblings and so he disappeared with his siblings in the lowest parts of Coruscant city. Avrin was 8 years old when he had to take on the responsibilities of a man. He had to take care of his brother and sister who were too young to help with bringing in food so he learned all the basics a kid can learn on the street during that time he met Elliot who would become, his mentor, and his best friend. Elliot taught him everything about surviving on the streets and also some other special skills like slicing, blackmailing, Intel gathering, infiltration, hand to hand combat, etc.… 10 years later all was going well. He was known in the underworld for his efficiency, he never botched a job and most importantly he always delivered. But one day his siblings showed signs of being force sensitive in front of Elliot who then waited for Avrin to leave and kidnapped them to take them to the Jedi for the money it rewarded. When Avrin returned and realized what had transpired he went mad and went looking for them and found Elliot who told him what he did with a big smile and Avrin then lost it and started beating Elliot up, he would have killed him if not for a guard who came and knocked him out and dragged him to prison. He stayed in prison for 2 years when for some reason imperial intelligence broke him out of prison. They had plans for him… Military Service His training was short for he had all the basics already .He was 23 years old when he was first sent to the field. He started by being an informer just going and getting some intel but Intelligence knew they couldn’t waste talent like that so they promoted him to field agent and gave more and more difficult missions which he still managed to never botch. They were very impressed so at the age of 27 he became a Cipher agent known as ShadowWolf. His missions now were eliminating important targets or preparing sabotages and other important missions the Empire needed done. During that time he met a fellow cipher. Her name was Lisa Merigold she was beautiful , she had bright blonde hair with big green eyes and a very pretty face for Avrin she was perfection not only the way she looked but also how she worked and how she knew always what to do and when to do it. After a couple of missions together he asked her out on a date and she accepted…They found out they had a lot in common it was obvious they were the perfect match! So they dated for 3 years and one day when they went out for dinner Avrin proposed in a very romantic way….. She accepted and so one year later after all the preparations were done they got married on Naboo….As they both loved their jobs they did a lot of operations together… Downfall Avrin was 34 years old when his world, which he thought was perfect, crumbled…..It was one night they had off and were spending it together enjoying a nice meal when suddenly Lisa got a holocall without thinking she answered…It was a big mistake for the person on the other side was a republic SIS commander and he called her by her codename of Sleeper. Turns out she was a SIS infiltrator….She quickly hang up but It was too late and she knew it Avrin knew the truth…He was frozen and didn’t move she tried explaining to him but he wouldn’t believe her for he felt like all these years were just a lie to make everyone believe she truly was an imperial agent….He was devastated but quickly put on his poker face and told her to leave and that if he ever saw her again he would kill her without hesitation she tried telling him that she truly did love and everything but he wouldn’t hear it and just simply opened the door and he went to his balcony. She left crying knowing she just lost the love of her life. Avrin couldn’t have been worse if he had been stabbed and left for the dead on the ground. He thought about jumping but wouldn’t give her that satisfaction so the next day he went and resigned and said that she was dead, she had been killed by an SIS agent. After that he did what he did best: He disappeared never to be found…. 4 years later , Avrin was feeling better he came back to find out that the Eternal Empire of Zakuul had invaded and that he needed to fight them so he looked for a way to fight them. His time with the Empire's Triumph He found it while looking on Nar-Shadda a man named Vessik was recruiting for a powerbase and had heard of Arvin’s skills and he said that they were needed to fight the Eternal Empire of Zakuul so Avrin accepted and made his way to their base on Dromund Kaas….. Once he arrived on Dromund Kaas he met some of the people he was going to work with and much to his dismay he found out that he would be working for Siths…. His first encounter with Lord Elidyr was on his first day of working there.For some reason Avrin called Elidyr Master instead of my lord and didn't realise his mistake so Lord Elidyr decided to punish him so he tried choking Avrin with his own hands but Avrin kept escaping his grip as he felt he did no wrong so this went on until Lord Elidyr decided to force choke him and told him why he was doing this Avrin's survival instinct kicked in and he apologised prefering to avoid killing or being killed on his first day. One day The Grand Moff requested Avrin's presence for a medical check up during which he planted a ring in Avrin's stuff which found out about it later but wasn't sure who put it there.Some time later his presence was requested again and now Lord Elidyr was with The Moff and accused Avrin of stealing his ring which Avrin denied but he wouldn't believe but decided to leave him off the hook for this time.This caused the Moff to loose most of his Avrin's respect and trust. Some time has passed and the Grand Moff Vessik summoned him and 2 other people, Rezmae and Kaaita, to promote them to his Elite 6 a group that was the best of the best and who would receive the most important missions…. Their first mission was on Hoth were they had to do some recon for some future missions…It went well. They all worked as a team which although Avrin wasn’t used to it he didn’t mind…. Some other missions took place after that and one major one. Rezmae was kidnapped by some enemies and it was up to Vessik, Bryan Winchester and Avrin to save her along the way they met some mandalorians and among them was Rezmae’s wife. She was mad at Vessik for letting it happen. Although there were some complications (One of which he debated whether to lave to Moff to die in the snow or not after what he had done with planting the ring....) the mission was a success. Sometime later while Avrin was on a mission he saw Lisa in a cantina and the old wound opened up again and he remembered the promise he had made so he decided he had to kill her unfortunately she had vanished and so he took a leave of absence and went after her… So for 3 weeks he chased after her but he had lost her trail so he decided to postpone it for now. He returned to base to find out that it was gone. It had been bombarded during his time away so he waited for a sign from Grand Moff. When it arrived he went to the coordinates which lead to their new base of operations a class 1 harrower called The Wanderer. The Grand Moff told him that the Elite 6 wasn’t needed anymore for he needed people to control the divisions, Military, Navy and Intelligence. He promoted Avrin to Head of Intelligence which suited him fine. Because Rezmae went crazy Mayreri became General of the Military and Kaaita became Admiral of the Navy. So the three heads of the divisions decided that for them to work correctly they needed to build up trust which they did and Kaaita and Avrin became romantically involved. Which Avrin couldn’t explain he would have thought that it would never happen again but Kaaita managed to heal his wounds and she made him very happy. Sometime later they had to meet up with the wife of Rezmae because she was mad at Vessik… She came with her mandalorians clan and they had to fight each other but Avrin was sent to make sure that no authorities, nothing could link it to the powerbase. He made certain of that and by the time he returned they were all fighting against Rezmae’s wife who was making a suicide attack. When she launched some rockets, a shrapnel hit his leg but he didn’t notice because he was to focused on helping his agents when he noticed it was too late he had already lost a lot of blood and for some reason he decided to pull the shrapnel out by himself then he fainted. Once they were back on HQ he was healed by a medical droid, Kaaita and Mayreri…. One day while he was doing some routing security checks on the terminals he saw something weird as if someone was trying to hack them so he opened up the security in order to identify the culprit which worked and so he discovered that it was Elliot who was trying to hack them so he pinpointed his location and went there with Mayreri and Vessik to confront him. When he confronted him he made them wait in key positions for his signal which he never gave as he wanted to deal with it himself. After a long battle he ultimately came out of it victorious and made Elliot pay for everything… During a game of spies between Grand Moff Vessik and Lord Elídyr, Avrin managed to root out a spy who was General Mayreri who was spying on Avrin for Lord Elídyr .At that moment she lost his trust and his friendship… During a mission with Kaaita Avrin decided to propose to her. She accepted very happy and after some celebration they decided they would get married on Voss... A Keepers's Diary. Personnality Avrin was quick to trusting but once it’s lost it may be impossible to regain It back. He is this kind of person who seems to have multiple personalities, he is extremely loyal to a cause but for him to be loyal to people it is more difficult for they have to prove themselves. He hates the Sith and their attitudes but he has learned that he shouldn’t show it. He is very capable at hiding his emotions even from the force. He enjoys drinking especially Brandy and never minds a good laugh but when he is on duty he is very serious and never smiles. Trivia -He never quite understood why he loves drinking Brandy -He hates all Sith for him if the Empire would have a chance of surviving it would be without Sith -He hates the Jedi he feels that they are the same as the Sith -He respects Grey Jedi for they seem to have understood something not a lot of people have. -He enjoys piloting ships. -He misses being a Cipher Agent. -He is sure Darth Elidyr wants to kill him especially now that he has the full power to do so..... Category:Characters